


Under the Stars

by casbean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, deancas at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Hannah came back to Earth and is now pretty much human, the Winchesters have placed her under the care of Charlie, who has developed a ridiculous crush on the beautiful angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

Charlie lets her shoulder rest against the doorframe, unable to detach her eyes from the woman sitting on her couch. Hannah is leaned over with her bare foot on the coffee table, carefully spreading dark nail polish on her toenails. Her rolled up jeans reveal the prettiest ankle and foot Charlie’s ever seen, and she thinks it’s pretty damn unfair that on top of being an adorable ex-angel, Hannah has to be such a damn beautiful woman from head to toe.

 Charlie watches her for a while, watches how her dark hair curls over her shoulders, how she frowns her eyebrows in concentration, how she brings the brush up to her nose and sniffs it before cringing slightly. She’s so elegant and cute at the same time, and her hands are pale and delicate, and Charlie wants to bang her own head against the wall because of this ridiculous crush. Dean’s supposed to be the one crushing like a teenager over an Angel of the Lord, not her.

 “Hi.” Hannah’s soft voice wakes Charlie from her daydreaming and she finds herself staring directly into piercing blue eyes. “I bought nail polish,” the angel adds with a smile.

 Charlie can’t help but grin as she walks over to the couch, careful to sit at a respectful distance.

 “It’s pretty.”

 The nail polish is dark purple, with silver and white glitter that make it look like a sky full of stars.

 “It reminds me of space,” Hannah murmurs, before gently blowing air on her toes. “When I was a real angel, I used to explore the universe far beyond the Earth. I would just fly and float into space, surrounded by billions of stars…”

 They exchange a glance, and Charlie hopes Hannah can’t notice her giant filled-with-stars heart eyes. “I miss it. It’s what I miss the most,” Hannah adds, melancholy slipping in her voice.

 Charlie puts a hand on her arm and squeezes. “I got an idea.”

 *

 This is the worst idea Charlie has ever had. How did she not think that going to the freaking planetarium and laying in the dark on those big bean beds with their eyes up in a HD sky full of stars would be anything short of a sentimental torture?

 The room is pretty full when they arrive, which is why they end up having to share a bean bag. The cushions are big but the girls’ weights make their bodies sink towards each other, and Charlie finds herself with her left arm and leg pressed against Hannah, unable to escape her sweet vanilla smell. Does she really have to smell like that? Really? They’re so close that Charlie could just turn her head slightly to bury her nose in shiny, silky hair… Their fingers brush and Charlie shudders, closing her legs more tightly. Goddamn it.

 The music starts very suddenly and it startles Hannah, who automatically grabs on to Charlie’s hand. Her fingers are cold and Charlie can’t help but squeeze back, feeling her heart about to break out of her chest.

 “I’m sorry,” Hannah murmurs, glancing quickly at her companion before looking back up. “The music surprised me.”

 “It’s okay.

 Charlie forces herself to let go of the angel’s hand, fumbling with her shirt for a while before scratching her hand and crossing her fingers on top of her chest. Anything to keep her hands busy and resist the urge to grab on to the angel’s hand again.

 The big round ceiling is all they can see now, and it’s so dark in the room they can’t distinguish anyone else. It feels like they’re alone on Earth, staring into the universe, stars lighting up one by one in the black sky. Charlie doesn’t know how the people from the planetarium managed to make it look so infinite, but with the stars so close it feels like they’re surrounding them, all the while still making them feel so far, so tiny. It really looks like they’re traveling at full speed into space, stars shooting around them, powerful music taking over and carrying them into the colorful magmas. They’re flying together, flying through the constellations and the galaxies, and Charlie’s racing heart isn’t only due to Hannah’s exclamation of delight. She was always a space dork and no matter how many planetariums she visits, no matter how many of those shows she sees, she’s always as excited, as amazed, and it’s really magical to be able to share this with Hannah.

 Charlie can’t help but turn her head and sneakily observe her friend. Hannah’s pale face is turned towards the sky, her eyes wide open, white lights sparkling in the pale grey-blue irises. She’s smiling wide, not even blinking, and something seems to shine out of her - Charlie wonders if it’s some kind of leftover grace. It’s pretty damn mesmerizing, and she thinks to herself that she’s never met anyone more beautiful. She gets Dean and his whole Castiel obsession now. There’s something about those two, maybe it’s an angel thing. But she really gets the stars Dean gets in his eyes when he looks at Cas. Like he’s his own little solar system and Dean’s a helpless revolving planet. Charlie feels like that looking at Hannah.

 This time she can’t help it and she slides her hand down, threading her fingers back with the angel’s. Hannah doesn’t stop looking up to the sky, only squeezing back tighter as they race towards a pink nebula. Charlie can feel the incredible energy of the music, of the universe, of everything passing through their locked hands, and if it’s possible Hannah seems to smile even wider now, a tear slipping from her eyes and into her hair.

 *

 When the show is over and the lights slowly turn back on, neither one of them seems eager to go. It’s comfortable, it’s warm, it’s intimate, although Hannah is still turned toward the now blank sky. Charlie doesn’t say anything. She knows it’s been emotional for the angel and she doesn’t really know what this is, what the hand-holding means. She doesn’t want it to end though.

 “Thank you,” Hannah murmurs, and Charlie finds herself sinking into a perfect sea of blue. She feels Hannah’s fingers brushing against hers, tightening their grip. “Thank you.”

 Charlie feels like she could stay like this forever, laying next to this perfect angel, drowning in her infinite eyes and surrounded by her delicate smell.

 “Up,” a rough voice groans just above them. “Show’s over ladies. Scoot.”

 They get back on their feet with some difficulty, trying not to sink into the muddling bag, and they have to let go of each other’s hands. Charlie flattens her jeans and Hannah straightens the sweater she invariably wears over her shirt. On anyone else it would look stuck up, boring, but on her it looks elegant and neat, and my god she’s just so naturally beautiful. Charlie forces herself to stop staring.

 They walk out of the planetarium, legs slightly shaking, and Charlie appreciates the breath of fresh air on her skin. The drive back to the bunker silent and slightly awkward. Charlie wonders if Hannah is thinking about her at all, about the hand holding and the snuggling. It’s hard to know with angels, what things they know and what things they’re completely unaware of.

 Hannah’s only been back from Heaven a few weeks now. After finding out that her vessel had had an accident and was brain dead, Hannah decided to come back and use the now empty body to live a human life. They’ve been bunking up together since then, getting along pretty well and even sharing one of the bigger beds since Hannah had trouble sleeping, especially at first.

 And pretty much from the first moment she had a chance to really talk to her, Charlie’s been crushing on the kinda-ex-angel so hard she bitterly regrets all the mocking of Dean and his feelings for Cas. If he finds out, Charlie’ll never hear the end of it.

 “The temperature is very enjoyable,” Hannah says as they park in front of the bunker. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

 Charlie agrees, although she’s not sure why Hannah’s requesting her to come along. She sure isn’t going to do this in the same awkward silence as the car ride though.

 “So,” she begins as they follow a small but sunny path into the woods. “Saw any green dudes in your space odysseys?”

 Hannah glances at her, eyebrows frowned under her bangs.

 “Aliens.”

 “Oh.”

 A small smiles stretches Hannah’s lips, and Charlie lets her fingers run on the leaves next to her.

 “Yes. I saw… extraterrestrial life.”

 Charlie was joking, which is why she stops mid-step, unable to make any move while her brain processes this incredible information.

 “You’re kidding me?”

 “No, of course not.”

 “...Sam owes me five bucks.”

 Hannah turns around, but she doesn’t have the time to say anything before Charlie jumps on her, grabbing her by the forearms and jumping into place. Her restraint and shyness is gone; she’s way too excited. She bombards Hannah with a billion questions, and the angel answers as best as she can, although she obviously can’t keep up with Charlie’s exultation.

 Charlie barely realizes how close they are, or that she’s now gripping on Hannah’s jacket, cheeks heated with excitement, until suddenly Hannah’s hands close on her arm and gently push her away.

 “Charlie, we should talk.”

 Charlie’s heart sinks. The excitement drains away as fast as it came, gut filling with rocks as she notices Hannah’s distressed expression. Did she go too far? Had Hannah noticed something and was made uncomfortable? Charlie forgets all about aliens and space travels because Hannah looks sad, disturbed, almost scared, forcing a new distance between them.

 The angel crosses her arms under her chest and looks down.

 “I seem to have… developed certain feelings. For you.”

 Charlie blinks. What?

 Wait.

 What?

 Her mouth drops, and Hannah seems to be waiting for an answer but since none comes, she continues.

 “I have been made aware in the past that these types of feelings are… something to avoid. That it gets in the way of other things. Important things.”

 Hannah’s words are very confusing, and everything in her tone and attitude seems to indicate she’s just announcing terrible news. But Charlie can’t help her heart from beating expectantly, her gut from filling with butterflies and hope to fill up her mind.

 “I thought you should know. If I keep my distance, it’s not because I dislike you, quite the opposite, but I can’t - being too close to you makes me-”

 Charlie can’t listen to this anymore.

 “Wait, I’m sorry but I just - are you telling me that you like me, like in a romantic way…?”

 Hannah’s avoiding her eyes again, taking a deep breath before nodding slowly.

 “Yes, I’m sorry.”

 It takes Charlie a moment to let the warm feeling spread through her body, to let the relief shower over her and the smile stretch on her lips. To finally be able to look at Hannah with all the sparkles she inspires in her, to let out a soft chuckle as Hannah looks more and more confused.

 With one step forward Charlie sees the blue eyes widen, and then pink lips part in surprise when she reaches out slides her fingers between the angel’s. They’re close now, Charlie’s face just slightly lower than Hannah’s, and she feels the angel’s breath clutch in her chest, her dark eyebrows frowning even more.

 Charlie feels like this is one of those moments, like in the movies or in the great stories where the hero says something really deep and meaningful just before kissing the girl. But her brain’s pretty blank from being so close to the cherished face, from their bangs almost touching as breeze winds over them and color rushes to Hannah’s cheeks.

 “Feelings don’t always get in the way,” Charlie finally whispers. “Sometimes they are the way.”

 Nailed it, she thinks as she finally pushes herself on her toes and presses a kiss on Hannah’s lips.

 *

 Two hours later Hannah and Charlie come out of the woods and walk hand in hand towards the door of the bunker. Cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, shy smiles on their lips, fingers brushing and squeezing, they turn towards each other before reaching the door. Hannah’s smiling now, wider than Charlie’s ever seen her smile before, and she brings a hand to cup Charlie’s face. She lets a thumb brush on Charlie’s cheek and then she leans over, fingers tightening around her other hand when their mouths meet.

 They’ve had some time to practice while in the woods, time to talk and kiss and learn about each other. Now Hannah’s lips are more confident, and her hand slides into Charlie’s hair as the smaller girl bites lightly into her lip. Charlie wraps her hand around Hannah’s waist, pressing their bodies together, feeling a rush of heat traveling through her body as Hannah’s curves press against hers. The kiss gets more heated, Hannah’s fist gripping tighter in the red mane and Charlie pants, letting go of Hannah’s hand to grab on her shoulders. Hannah’s lips are so soft, and her lip gloss tastes like raspberries, and she smells so sweet, and it’s all so wonderful.

 “What the Hell?”

 A car brakes in front of them as Dean’s angry voice reaches their ears. Both girls detach their lips and turn towards the racket, limbs still tangled as Dean, Cas and Sam getl out of the Impala.

 “What do you think you’re doing?”

 Dean’s angry voice is obviously directed at Charlie. She backs away from Hannah a little bit, but doesn’t let go of her hand.

 “What does it look like?”

 “That wasn’t supposed to happen!” Dean barks.

 He looks seriously mad, while Castiel simply looks confused and Sam - well, Sam looks totally amused.

 “Just because you and Cas can’t get your heads out of your ass that everyone has to do the same.”

 A shocked silence follows Charlie’s words and she sees Hannah bite her lips to restrain a smile. Sam is beaming like a kid at his first surprise party.

 “What are you talking about?” Dean’s voice is strained, his eyes popping out of the orbits.

 “I think she’s talking about deestiel, Dean.” Sam’s smile stretches even wider.

 Cas’ stare grows more alert and he walks up to stand right next to Dean, who suddenly looks extremely uncomfortable.

 “Shut up Sam. And you shut up to!” He points at Charlie.

 “Dean, I think everyone here knows you have a huge crush on Cas.”

 “I believe he likes you too,” Hannah says before Dean can even protest. He closes his mouth, looking like a burning tomato about to explode. He’s obstinately not looking at Cas, who’s plunged deep in his thoughts, dark brows frowned and staring somewhere around Charlie’s knees.

 “Well,” Sam says, unable to restrain a large cheeky grin, “I think this is my cue to leave. Good luck guys,” he adds, and then he walks around Charlie and Hannah and slips inside the bunker.

 “Look, Dean, it’s not that hard,” Charlie says, and she grabs onto Hannah’s vest before pushing herself on her toes and kissing her again.

 Hannah responds to her kiss with a smile, and even a small lick to her bottom lip. Charlie wasn’t planning on making it last but it’s hard not to. Because the moment Hannah’s hand cups her cheeks the whole world fades away, and she forgets all about Dean and Cas and the ground and the sky. When she finally emerges, a little out of breath, Dean looks like he’s been hit on the head by a bat, or like he’s trying to contain a really big poop. Cas looks interested, a small smile floating on his lips.

 “See?” Charlie smiles, trying to pretend she’s not dizzy and lightheaded while Hannah keeps playing with her fingers.

 “That’s not - I’m - this isn’t-” Dean stutters, vein popping on his forehead. He takes a deep breath and then a step forward, apparently having decided to leave this highly uncomfortable situation, when suddenly Cas grabs him by the coat and brings him back. Charlie covers her mouth with her hand to muffle a gasp when Dean’s lips crash on Cas’, the hunter’s eyes wide open in surprise. She almost would’ve expected Dean to push Cas away, to scream and be mad, but instead he closes his eyes tightly and grabs back on Castiel’s trenchcoat, like he’s been waiting for this for years.

 Charlie smiles, feeling tears of happiness threatening to take over because everything’s happening, finally. All they have left to do is buy Sam a dog and no one will have anything more to ask for. She looks back at Hannah, nudging towards the door and Hannah nods and smile. Charlie could swear her eyes were actually spelling out “of course I’ll marathon Star Wars cuddled in bed with you.”

 She looks outside one more time before closing the door and sees that Dean has now pushed Cas against the Impala, both hands around his face and they look just about to rip each other’s clothes off. All is well, Charlie thinks as she follows Hannah down the stairs.

 


End file.
